The Reason Why Dean Said Yes
by SweetMadness379
Summary: While he was in Hell Alstair asked Dean to begin torture other souls and for thirty years he said "no", but what made him change his mind? That's my answer


**A/N**: Ok, watching the episode 3 of the 5th season I noticed the quote "Eat it Twilight!" when Dean killed that vampire, so it necessarily means that he knows the book or the film and I was wondering why when in my mind came up the terrible image of Alastair torturing our beloved Dean, and I thought that maybe Alastair was bored of Dean answering always "No" and that's the result…

That's the first fanfiction I post here so be merciful and just so you know English is not my first language, so forgive me if there are mistakes.

Set during the time Dean was in Hell

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately for me (but fortunately for them) I don't own Alastair, Dean or Sam *sob*

**The Reason Why Dean Said Yes**

Alastair was upset, very upset.

He, the master of cruelty, the demon with the biggest amount of blood on his hands, the Torturer with the capital T couldn't break the will of a boy.

That stupid Winchester was tougher than he thought, but he was Alastair the master of cruelty, the demon with the biggest amount of bla, bla, bla… he was certainly going to figure it out.

After ten more years nothing, absolutely nothing, thirty years were gone and every day Dean Winchester said a big, fat "No!" surrounded by the most variegated curses in the dictionary (and also some that were invented, apparently Hell makes people creative).

He had something to do, but what?

Then he came up with the most brilliant idea that Hell had seen in years after the big hit of High School (his idea by the way) and his mouth curved in a sadistic, evil smile.

"Hi Dean, did you miss me?" asked Alastair in what in his mind was a concerned voice.

"Screw you! You evil son of a bitch!" said the man with all the anger he had in his body torn to pieces.

"Ow Dean, that's not the tone I'd use with a person that's here to help you" and said that, with a snap of his fingers Dean's body was intact "Now my dear I'm going to ask you something, you'd better say yes this time because my next torture won't be that easy to bear" said the demon with an evil grin on his face.

"You'd better save your breath Ally, my answer is still no" said Dean with a smile, but in his eyes the fear of a new torture, he knew Alastair could be very creative at times.

"Well, in this case you leave me with no other choice" then he snapped his fingers again and a black book appeared in his hands, he opened it and started reading

"I'd never given much thought to how I would die — though I'd had reason enough in the last few months — but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this…"

"W-what's this?" asked timorous Dean, for the first time in thirty years his voice filled with pure terror.

Only one word came out of Alastair mouth "Twilight"

"NOOOOOO!" screamed Dean, tears falling down his eyes

Two very painful days later Alastair was finishing the book

"And he leaned down to press his cold lips once more to my throat. The End."

"So, how are you answering now, my little Winchester?" asked the demon after a dramatic pause

Dean answer was a joyless laugh "Do you really think that a book could make me change my mind about torturing other souls? Well, you're wrong!" said the man, his voice filled with courage

"Oh no, you misunderstood my dear, it's not only one book, are four books and a movie" replied the torturer, happiness glowing his face

In a second Dean realized there was something worse than torturing souls in Hell, actually there were things even worse than Hell itself…

"Well, if they're here it means that they were bad people, right?"

Alastair smiled, snapped his fingers and set Dean free.

In the meantime on Earth Sam was in an abandoned house exorcising a demon with Ruby, when suddenly he stopped

"Sam! There's something wrong?" asked the girl concerned

"I don't know, it' just… I feel like something really bad just happened and…"

"And?" said Ruby exhorting Sam to go on

"I don't know why, but suddenly I have the urgent need to kill a vampire" said hesitant and alarmed the Winchester.

**The End**

Well, I really hope you enjoyed my little story, personally I don't agree with Dean or Alastair, I love the Twilight saga, but something in Dean's history told me he wouldn't like it.


End file.
